magifandomcom-20200222-history
Kougyoku Ren
|kanji = 練紅玉 |romaji = Ren Kougyoku |age = 17 |gender = Female |height = 163 cm (5'3") |djinn = Vinea |occupation = Dungeon Capturer Kou Empire Princess |affiliation = Vinea Kou Empire |family = Hakuei Ren (cousin) Hakuryuu Ren (cousin) Kouen Ren (brother) Kouha Ren (brother) Koumei Ren (brother) Gyokuen Ren (aunt) |manga = Night 49 |image gallery = yes}} Kougyoku Ren (練紅玉, Ren Kougyoku) is the Kou Empire's eighth Princess. Kougyoku is a Dungeon Capturer and owner of the Djinn, Vinea. Judal has stated because the plans in Balbadd fell through she has lost her standing as a princess. She has temporarily allied herself with Sindria. Appearance Kougyoku is a small young girl. She has long, dark pink hair, which is pinned up by her golden Metal Vessel. She usually wears a long dress signifying her royalty. Personality Kougyoku is a very willful person. She tends to act childish, but she can become serious if the situation calls for it. Even though she puts up such a willful front, she is actually a very lonely person and wants friends. She doesn't want to do everything ordered by the Kou Empire but is scared to disobey the orders. She appears to have fallen in love with Sinbad at first sight. She becomes very nervous and embarrassed around him. Others have commented on the fact that she would do anything he says, a fact that he himself has not seemed to notice. History Kougyoku has a history like Alibaba Saluja. She wasn't born into royalty like her brothers, her mother was a prostitute and she was a "lowborn". Even in the royal palace, she was put aside and felt out of place. But at that time, Judal and her brother Kouen Ren acknowledged her as a King Candidate and gave her the position of a warrior. She captured the Dungeon of Vinea, with the help of her assistant, Ka Koubun. We also know that she's the daughter of the emperor. Plot Balbadd Arc She arrives in Balbadd, at the Fog Troupe base. She saves Judal, after his defeat from Ugo, along with her assistant Ka Koubun. She gets attacked by Ugo and retaliates by using her Djinn Weapon Equip and drilling a hole through him, thus, defeating him. When Aladdin gets angry at her for attacking Ugo, she gets ready to fight him, but is stopped by Sinbad. She is next seen in Balbadd's palace confronting Alibaba about the agreement between the Kou Empire and Balbadd. Sindria Arc Kougyoku was on a boat with her brother, Hakuryuu Ren, heading towards Sindria. She is very upset at Sinbad for something he "did" to her. As soon as they arrived on Sindria she claimed that he had knocked her out and had his way with her at night. Because of these accusations (which Sinbad denied adamantly) Yamuraiha uses a special kind of magic to re-create the events of the night. Everyone learns that Kougyoku was knocked out and brought to Sinbad's room where nothing happened. She is confused about who would do such a thing when her servant admits to doing it to try to further his own status and get her with Sinbad. Second Sindria Arc World Exploration Arc Abilities Kougyoku's Djinn, Vinea, is the Djinn of Sorrow and Isolation. Vinea is a water Djinn. Djinn Kougyoku djinn container.jpg|Kougyoku's Metal Vessel water membrane.jpg|Kougyoku's Water Membrane Vinea.jpg|Kougyoku's Djinn Weapon Equip Kougyoku Weapon Equip.png|Djinn Weapon Equip Kougyoku Water.png|Charging Full Djinn Equip Kougyoku Water1.png|Charging Full Djinn Equip Kougyoku Water2.png|Charging Full Djinn Equip Kougyoku Water3.png|Charging Full Djinn Equip Kougyoku Water4.png|Charging Full Djinn Equip VineaDjinnEquip.png|Full Djinn Equip KougyokuFullEquip.png|Full Djinn Equip KougyokuFullEquip1.png|Kougyoku's face in Djinn Euip Kougyoku's Djinn is Vinea. She uses her Djinn to summon and control water. When she first summoned it, it appears as a water dragon while surrounding her with a "Water Membrane". Metal Vessel Kougyoku's Djinn Metal Vessel is a hair pin. Djinn Equip She is very proficient in Djinn Equip. She is able to take the form of her Djinn completely. Her Djinn appears to be some sort of fish with gills and fins all around its body. Vainel Ganezza (Water God’s Sea Call) : When using this Extreme Magic the Metal Vessel Symbol appears behind her while she recites the spell. While she is reciting a large amount of water gathers toward the symbol until enough water to flood a city is gathered. When she unleashes it, it takes the form of a giant tsunami. Djinn Weapon Equip She is also very proficient in Djinn Weapon Equip. She is easily able to call forth her Djinn's weapon. She usually fights by creating a water tornado around her weapon while spinning. This attack is very powerful, able to blow a whole through Ugo's chest, completely defeating him. This is something Judal, a Magi, could not do. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Dungeon Capturer Category:Kou Empire